darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel
Angels are enemies in Dark Souls III: The Ringed City. Description Mysterious creatures that haunt the skies over the Dreg Heap, Angels seem initially passive; however, upon detecting a threat, they will relentlessly assault the target with shards of light and can summon auras that inflict curse. Angels are seemingly immortal and can only be truly destroyed by destroying the larva that infects certain corpses of Londor Pilgrims. This parasitic entity shares a link with the Angel and slaying it will permanently kill the creature. Locations Three Angels are found in the game, all of them in The Dreg Heap: The Dreg Heap *The infected corpse connected to the first Angel is located past the courtyard found after exiting the chapel guarded by two Lothric Knights. Earthen Peak Ruins *After climbing the branched path that leads to Desert Pyromancer Zoey, instead of heading toward her location, roll onto the nearby rooftops and follow the path there; the infected corpse connected to the second Angel lies at the end. *After the encounter with Desert Pyromancer Zoey, drop off the branched path afterward and onto the rooftops below. Head right and keep descending the winding path until reaching the end, where the infected corpse connected to the third Angel can be found. Strategy Angels will spawn at fixed locations through the area and immediately start launching a continuous barrage of projectiles at the player, only relenting in their assault for a brief second. Whilst they can be destroyed with ranged weapons, this is a waste of time as they will immediately respawn and resume their attack. The only way to completely eliminate them is to track down and kill their symbiotic cores. Doing so will slay the Angel and it will no longer spawn. Encounters with Angels force the player into seeking cover from their relentless assaults and moving from point to point. If they lose sight of the player, they will become docile and patrol the skies, resuming their attack if alerted. The Angels in Earthen Peak will summon auras of light that rapidly inflict curse if they are unable to directly attack the player, so they should always remain on guard, even when behind cover. Hidden Body is a good idea to bypass them, especially at open spaces, as the Angel will completely ignore the player. It is recommended to recast the spell frequently before it wears off to avoid alerting them. Drops Twinkling Titanite| num1 = 2 | Twinkling Titanite (DSIII).png 100px | }} Notes *Angels are hostile to the Thralls roaming the area and will attack them as well as the player. *If the player returns to the beginning of the area after the fight against Slave Knight Gael, or if they have killed the Stone-humped Hag, an Angel will spawn in that location. **If the Angel spawns because the player killed the Stone-humped Hag, then it will be aggressive. **If the Angel spawned because Gael was defeated, it will simply fly around and ignore the player. **This Angel will not respawn if killed. Trivia *The Angel's core residing in the corpses of Pilgrims implies that these creatures may be a twisted reincarnation. *The Stone-humped Hag's dialogue and sudden materialization of an Angel upon her death, suggests a link between the two. Gallery SWIjzGW.jpg|Concept art Mw3Twsn.jpg|Promotional screenshot Master of the sky (2).jpg|An Angel patrolling the skies. Larva.jpg|The core of an Angel. pl:Anioły Category:The Ringed City: Enemies